


Guilt

by MaddieWrites



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: I'm mad at an author (SnowKitty) so I decided to post a work for her to make her feel bad for harming a character... You don't have to read this. It makes no sense of you haven't read her work too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/gifts).



> I'm not sorry. Go check out SnowKitty's work "My Demons" which I cannot link because of technical issues. I don't know who Ryan is so please don't ask. He's not one of mine. Dearest SnowKitty, I hope this makes you feel bad for harming these characters.

"Mmm..." Matt sighed, snuggling closer to his lover. Waking up with Ryan was always amazing.  
"Morning Mattshine." Ryan tapped him lightly on the nose.  
"Mornin' Ryn." Matt mumbled, not quite awake yet.  
"Hungry?"  
"No." He buried his face in Ryan's neck with a sigh. He was definitely not ready to get up yet.  
"Matt you have things to do today. You should shower while I make breakfast so you're ready to record at eleven. It's already 9:47."  
"'M tired." Matthew protested.  
"Come on Matty." Ryan nudged him gently with his shoulder. Matt shifted closer, eyes still closed.  
"Matthew we cannot do this every morning. I /will/ get a bucket of ice water and I /will/ dump it on you"  
"I don't even think we have a bucket. Or ice."  
"I'll find some."  
"Some ice or some bucket?"  
"Some yes." Ryan teased. Matt was starting to wake up. He'd at least opened his eyes.  
"Come on. Up and at 'em. Mark and Jack are coming over today."  
"What time?"  
"I don't know. I'll have to text Mark about it. Get up." Ryan rolled him off of the bed and he hit the floor with a thump but didn't move.  
"Matthew. You're being very immature."  
"I'm tired!" Matt grabbed a pillow off the bed and pulled it over his head mostly for effect.  
"Well you're out of bed now. Go shower." Ryan bent down to kiss Matt and got pulled down on the floor.  
"Matthew we cannot go back to sleep. You have to record and Mark and Jack are coming over."  
"Just cancel everything. I'll post a backup video."  
"Matt, we're not bailing on our friends. Get up." Ryan kissed his boyfriend one more time. He had no way of knowing how much he'd regret not taking the day off, but for now, he started on breakfast and Matt dragged himself to the bathroom for a shower. Both were calm. Both were happy. It was the last happy they would get in a long time.


End file.
